Undisclosed Desires
by Beyondthegods
Summary: The redcoat woman ambushes Connor, but instead of attacking him, she seduces him. Hate sex between Eleanor Mallow and Connor. She is the redcoat from AC3 Multiplayer. Not sure if this is crack? But it's smut, so yay.


Undisclosed Desires

Eleanor smiled wickedly, placing a polished shoe on his chest, holding him down.

"You are such an amateur," she scoffs.

Connor curls up his lip, wrapping a large hand around her ankle, slamming her down beside him. She squeaks in surprise, dropping her cutlass.

Connor straddles her hips, hands around her throat. Despite being overpowered, she still manages a sultry smile. Her tricorne falls off, letting her brown hair flow around her.

"You are the most insufferable woman I have ever met." He growls, grip loosening.

"Not the first time I ever heard that." Her accent wasn't thick, but it was prevalent.

"I promised that I would never kill a woman, but you may be my only exception." His face still hard with anger.

"I'm honored, really." She gives him another smile before kicking her knee into his loins.

Connor falls over with a loud and evident groan of pain. Eleanor flips him over, now straddling him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," one hand presses into his chest while the rests on his abdomen. "Especially your package," quickly she moves a hand to grab his crotch. She bites her lip seductively, "I never knew you were so large Connor." She smirks at him, as he was obviously uncomfortable.

He tried to push her off, but her grip tightened on him, and he froze. Trying to will himself to not get hard, which wasn't working, he looked in her eyes.

Her hand moved back and forth, and he knew what she was trying to do. He stifled a moan, she might win this round.

"Look at you," She says gazing into his eyes, "I could have you in a hot mess if I wanted."

Connor couldn't say anything; her grip had tightened around his hardness and her pace increased.

"I haven't even touched your flesh yet!" She says with a laugh.

A vein in Connor's neck twitched, and his breath was hard and uneven. Licking her lips again, she moves to unbutton his trousers. Something inside him doesn't want to stop her, but the primal part of him wants to push her off and be in charge: So that's exactly what he does.

She gasps as he forces her beneath him, his body pressed hard against hers. Eleanor smiles, anticipating this. She grinds her hips into his, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. He leans into her, their face only inches apart as she grated her hips into his.

"What are you waiting for?" She leans up and kisses him on the lips; her hold wasn't letting him escape. He kissed her back, too far in to back out now. Eleanor kisses his jaw and down his neck, feeling his hands pull at her clothes.

They were in an old abandoned house that she followed him to; it seemed like the perfect ambush. To be truthful, she was not expecting this outcome. But she didn't mind, not really.

Connor unbuttoned her shirts, exposing her chest. He kissed down her exposed skin, but that was not where she wanted him. She clutched at his pants, slipping under his coat. He took her message, and got to work on her pants. He undid the brown leather belt, and pulled them down just enough to expose her core. He ran a finger up and down her wet center, and then plunged a finger into her.

Eleanor was biting her bottom lip, letting out moans as he worked another finger in, curling them in. Her heels rested on his shoulders, as her back arched into him.

"Connor- stop, I," he knew what she wanted, and pulled his fingers away, and pushed down the hem of his trousers.

He had enough self-control to not just pound into her like he longed to. He teased her, earning a lusty glare from the woman below him.

Connor let her adjust to his size, and then sheathed into her as far as he could. She gasped, her hands gripping his hair. He himself let out a guttural moan as he worked in and out of her.

They got bored with that position, and he snatched her up and pushed her against the wall.

He was rough, his hands gripping her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She buckled against him, getting close. He moved a hand between them, flicking calloused fingers at her sensitive spot.

She leans on him, biting into his coat to avoid screaming and drawing attention. After his hard thrusts, she came around him, her body shuddering.

Her heat tightened around him as he continued. He was groaning, close. He didn't want to finish in her, not wanting to face possible consequences. Connor pulled out, and her hand came down and wrapped around his hardness, leading him to his orgasm.

He pulled away, panting. She pulled up her pants and began buttoning up her shirt.

"Thanks for the wonderful time sweetheart." She winked at him, getting her hat off the ground, dusting it off, and putting it on before getting her discarded sword.

"You are a wicked woman," Connor huffs, fixing himself.

"One of these days, I'll get you, I promise," she says before blowing him a kiss and jumping out the open window, sneaking off into the night.

Connor lets out a breath and walks out of the house, his anger sedated, but more annoyed.


End file.
